Robert Armstrong
Robert David Armstrong (Born August 12, 1950) is a former American Marine Corps General and Academic who served as the 19th Secretary of Defense during the Tom Pallot administration. He is the husband of Maine Governor Claudia Patton, and is the only First Gentleman to occupy The Blaine House. Early Life Armstrong was born to a US Army Officer and a Nurse in Nashville, Tennessee. He is noted to have had two older sisters and a younger brother. He graduated from a public high school near the top of his class was was accepted into the United States Naval Academy. Military Career Armstrong commissioned into the United States Marine Corps as a Second Lieutenant in 1972, following his graduation from Annapolis. Armstrong would serve in the Second Marine Division, 6th Regiment, 1st Battalion, and moved through the officers' ranks swiftly, promoted to Lieutenant Colonel little more than a decade after commissioning, and receiving another BTZ promotion to Colonel in 1989. Armstrong would assume command of the Sixth Regiment that same year at less than forty years of age, and oversaw elements of the Regiment under Task Force Semper Fi in Operation Just Cause, the deposing of Panamanian dictator Manuel Noriega. Armstrong continued in command of the Fighting 6th in its deployment to Saudi Arabia in preparation for Operations Desert Shield and Desert Storm. The 6th, under Armstrong's command, would play a pivotal combat role on the ground. Operating on the right wing of the Coalition forces, the 6th would successfully penetrate Iraqi minefields on February 25th, clearing the way for an intense engagement with Iraqi forces around Kuwait International Airport on February 26th, where the reinforced 6th's accompanied armored battalion destroyed an Iraqi fortified position in the 'Ice Tray', enabling other elements of the 2nd to cut off Iraqi escape routes through the Multa Ridge, while the airport was secured prior to the end of combat operations on the 28th. Armstrong was highly commended for his conduct and command during the operation, noted for his success by a number of members of the nation's military establishment. Armstrong would receive a early promotion to General subsequent to the conclusion of operations, becoming one of the youngest Generals in post-World War II American history. Secretary of Defense Armstrong was chosen by President Pallot to lead the Department of Defense near to the end of his first year in office, following the recommendation of several departing Shrub staffers and defense officials. He holds the record as the youngest Secretary of Defense in American history. Armstrong bore a heavy load during his term as Secretary of Defense between 1993 and 1997. Fine-tuning the budget, downsizing the military, and conducting humanitarian, peacekeeping, and military operations provided him with a full agenda. Shortly after President Pallot's reelection in November 1996, Armstrong made known his decision to step down as secretary. He spoke of his growing frustration over working with a Congress 'so partisan' that it was harming the military establishment, and said that he did not think the results of the 1996 Congressional election would decrease the partisanship. As he left the Pentagon, Armstrong listed what he thought were his most important accomplishments: establishing effective working relationships with U.S. military leaders; improving the lot of the military, especially enlisted men and women; managing the military drawdown; instituting important acquisition reforms; developing close relationships with many foreign defense ministers; effectively employing military strength and resources in Bosnia, Haiti, Korea, and the Persian Gulf area; dramatically reducing the nuclear legacy of the Cold War; and promoting the Partnership for Peace within NATO. His disappointments included failure to obtain Russian ratification of the START II treaty; slowness in securing increases in the budget for weapon systems modernization; and the faulty perceptions of the Gulf War illness syndrome held by some of the media and much of the public. Post-Administration Career Armstrong Co-Chairs the French-American Non-Profit Organization FRAME and teaches courses related to National Security and International Relations at Bowdoin College in Maine. Personal Life Secretary Armstrong has been married to Maine Governor Claudia Patton since 1998. Armstrong is fluent in French and is proficient in Arabic.